


Thunder Clatter

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kuroo Tetsurou is a Dork, M/M, humor maybe sort of, kenma and kuroo are cute, omg that's an actual tag yess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 12:12:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7532278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You know... there is nothing as tempting as a locked door."</p>
<p>Sentence Starter #1. From writingfix.com.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thunder Clatter

**Author's Note:**

> So this is based off a randomly generated sentence starter from writingfix.com.   
> It's basically just Kuroo being a dork and Kenma being tired and some randomness, so enjoy!

            “You know… there is nothing as tempting as a locked door.”

            Kenma can think of a lot of more tempting things, like the new game sitting next to his PS4 or the warm dinner waiting on his kitchen counter. “It’s probably a storage closet, Kuro.” He slides his phone out of his pocket, checking the time. “It’s getting late. We’re going to have to walk home in the dark.”

            The rest of the team has already left, and aside from a few teachers working late, the school is empty. Kenma and Kuroo are standing in the front hallway of Nekoma. They _were_ going to grab a paper Kuroo forgot in one of his classes and then leave, but Kuroo tried to open the wrong door, and now here they are.

            “Don’t you need to get something from Kaneko-sensei’s classroom?” Kenma says, tugging on Kuroo’s sleeve.

            Kuroo glances away from the door. “Oh, yeah. Wait here, ok?”

            “Do you know where you’re going, Kuro?”

            Kuroo grins at him. “Of course. I try to go in the wrong room _one time_ …” He drops his bag on the floor.

            Kenma rolls his eyes. “Just get your paper.” He can hear Kuroo laughing as he walks around the corner. Kenma yawns, leaning against the door.

            The bright fluorescent lights flicker, sending shadows racing across the hall. Nekoma isn’t an especially creepy school or anything, but… seeing it so empty is sort of unsettling.

            Kenma drops his school bag onto the tiled floor beside Kuroo’s. He drags his friends bag closer and unzips the large pocket, pulling out Kuroo’s jacket and wrapping it around his shoulders.

            The light flickers again, and Kenma shivers. He takes out his DS and powers it on. The bright screen illuminates the wall behind him as he clicks into his Pokemon game.

            A teacher emerges from a room down the hall carrying stack of folders, and Kenma flinches as the door slams behind her.

            The teacher’s shiny black hair swishes across her shoulders as she glances down at Kenma, shooting him a sharp look.

            He continues to stare at the game in his hands, and she walks away in a moment, the bracelets on her wrist jangling loudly.

            A few minutes later, something moves at the end of the hallway. Kenma glances up from his game just as Kuroo jumps around the corner, throwing his hands up and grabbing Kenma’s arm.

            “Why are you so focused?” he asks, looking slightly disappointed at the lack of a reaction he’s receiving from Kenma.

            Kenma shrugs, turning off his DS. “Are you ready?”

            “You know,” Kuroo says, looking longingly at the door, “I bet we could pick the lock.”

            Kenma pretends not to hear him, shoving his DS back into his bag. “You can come over if you want. My mom made dinner before she left for her conference. She always makes extra.”

            “Sure,” Kuroo says, busy rummaging through his bag.

            “Let’s go.” He looks down at Kuroo, who is still crouched beside his bag.

            “Just a minute.”

            Kenma rests his chin on Kuroo’s shoulder, yawning.

            Kuroo stands up a moment later, triumphantly brandishing a paperclip, which he begins to straighten out.

            “You’re so weird,” Kenma mutters under his breath.

            “C’mon, you _love_ me,” Kuroo says teasingly, sticking the straightened out paperclip into the lock.

            “I’m cold.”

            “You’re wearing your jacket _and_ my jacket.” Kuroo laughs, still shooting him a concerned glance. Something clicks inside the door’s lock, and Kuroo excitedly grabs the door knob.

            Thunder rumbles in the distance, and Kenma jumps, slamming into Kuroo’s side. He leans against him, closing his eyes. “We’re going to have to walk home in the rain. Kuro, can we-“

            The door swings open.

            Kenma opens his eyes just as a tall object comes flying out of the shadows at him. He steps back, covering his face with his hands.

            Kuroo catches the end of object, pushing it back into the tiny space behind the door.

            Kenma glances up at the object again, uncovering his face. It looks like… a mop.

            “It’s a storage closet.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I know it was kind of short (I'm beginning to notice as I post things on here that a lot of my fics are a lot shorter than I originally thought haha), so sorry about that.   
> Thank youuu <3 <3


End file.
